


A Reason To Stay

by Agent_Melinda_May



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Melinda May - Freeform, Melinda May Asguardian, asguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Melinda_May/pseuds/Agent_Melinda_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want her. He didn't need her. <br/>It was probably time for her leave. Back home. <br/>Asguard. <br/>The thought made a small smile spread across May's lips. <br/>Home. With her family.</p><p>*Set in The Only Light in the Darkness.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving.

“If you want some orders to follow, follow mine, or find somewhere else to be.” Coulson snapped before walking away.

May stayed where she was for a moment before forcing herself to move. To her room.

He wanted her gone. Basically. Nothing she said, or did was getting to him. He always thought she was lying. Even the polygraph let her by. Would he ever believe her? Maybe after she was gone or something dramatic… Ha. Funny but she wasn't going to stay. Not to be treated like this.

Better gone and on her own, doing what needed to be done. May needed to find that information for him. Try and get on his conscious good side or at lease civil terms.

Since SHIELD was gone, Hydra was out and about… May couldn’t really leave completely.

She had to go back… for a little while at least.

Back to Asguard.

Funny what she could hide when needed to. Only three people in the world knew truly of her secret. Her human mother who adopted her, Fury and her husband. May had come to earth a long time ago, and stayed, like Elliot Randolph. But unlike him she kept herself hidden, never telling a soul, moving when necessary and faking her death multiple times. That was almost fun.

her Asguardian ability’s helped her do that. She had all the normal traits, super strength, agility, life span but had her own gifts, like illusions for Loki and the Sorcery for Lorelai, May had the power of shape-shifting and magic tricks. That second one made me seem more like Loki so She didn’t use them often in Asguard. 

She got taken in by her mother a couple of decades go.  May had been alone but she could easily support herself but somehow ended up meeting her. Mother had lost her daughter and husband that year so she was fragile. May used her human name Melinda Qiaolian. When her mother adopted her, she had her last name put on the end. To stop people from asking weird questions, May shifted her natural form into something plainer and human and looked related to her. When the years passed she aged her face accordingly though her natural form wouldn’t. Her natural asguardian features were very different from her human ones.

May used magic to dampen her Asguardian side from the Doctors, her strength would have brought up too many questions so she weakened herself to fit in. When she joined SHIELD, it was a great experience. The people she met, Coulson, particularly, made her life a blessing. Being herself (not the Asguardian side) but Bahrain… that had changed her. SHIELD wouldn’t have gotten to the hostages or the little girl in time… So May had to use her heritage.

That was the reason she had won. Unarmed and alone.  Who needed weapons and an army when she could shapeshift to hide, use magic to destroy their weapons and strength to crush their bones.

That was when May **had** to tell Fury. She couldn’t tell Coulson. He’d thought of everything to try and get her to tell him, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't put him in danger like that. Fury had questioned her relentlessly before letting her stay. May was a powerful Ally he needed, to fight when humans couldn’t.

When the Battle of New York came… she couldn’t bring herself to fly back into the wars. She had just started to heal from the terror she’d inflicted in Bahrain. Then to hear Phil was dead….

It tore her apart.

May had thrown herself into work until Fury came to her. How could she turn him down? To have Coulson’s newly resurrected back. She gave him the assessments he would need for a unit, May knew he’d want her on.

That had ended here unwanted by the man who she had stayed for.

May entered her bunk and sealed it shut. Leaving the room in the dark, she headed to the bed.

Everything was gone, everything she stayed for. Why stay any longer?

Pulling out her bag, she began to fill it with clothes and a few personal items before leaving the rest. She needed to fix the Bus before leaving.

She could do that for Coulson.

May left her stuff and headed to the fuel tank. Cheap repair tricks she could do without activating her Asguardian side. She found the source of the problem and focused on the raw energy under her skin, pushing it out.

“ _Repair_.” May muttered in Asguardian. She felt a tingle and watched as a swirled Patten formed from her fingers, spreading out in the runes but she watched in silent horror as it spread over the bus inside and out, fading out slowly. Shit. They would notice that immediately. May jumped, hearing a clang from the other side of the doors. In a hurry she set an illusion. Making the bus look back to her banged up self.

They were leaving now.

May clambered down and leant against the SUV as the team filed from the base towards the other plane. Coulson’s small figure looked about, passing over Skye and Ward but looking for another figure. Not finding one he turned and got into the plane. The engines started and the hanger above the plane creaked and opened.

She watched as the plane rose before zooming out. He was going….going…going…..gone. It was time for her to go.

May headed back into the base. There were a few things she needed to do before collecting her things. She passed Skye and Ward silently

“Hey where were you, the others just left?” Skye called behind her. May paused.

“Doing repairs on the Bus.” She called back, not turning to look at her. She slugged through the base to her designated room space Koenig had given her. She had only went into it once.

“Agent May.” May heard a voice say as she opened the door. May turned around to see Koenig striding towards her, slightly puffed out. He looked to have been in a hurry.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you? Inside?” he asked, glancing down the halls. May nodded uncertainly, and walked in. He closed it behind him.

“I saw that stunt you pulled back at the Plane.” He stated, getting straight to the point.

May froze for a second.

“What?” She spun around to face him. He held a tablet in his hand. He played the footage, the runes had echoed out from the inside, ripping along the outside of the bus, straightening and repairing the bullet holes before it was gone then became banged up again.

“Don’t tell me that’s video manipulation.” He stated. “You’re not human, are you? That or you've gain powers.”

May cast her glanced down. She couldn’t get out of this unless it ended with killing him. She didn't want to do that. Coulson would hate her more.

“Will you answer the question?” Koenig asked after a couple of minutes. May resisted the urge to glare.

“You can’t tell anyone. Only Fury knew as well as my mother and husband.” She said. “I’m not human.”

He smiled, happy for the answer and placed the tablet down. May folded her arms and sat down on a chair.

“That is so cool1--Thank you for being honest but I’m so intrigue.” He said, not fazed that she wasn't human.

Of course he was.

“I’m Asguardian. Came to earth a couple of centuries ago, somehow I joined a family and became a SHIELD Agent.”

“Powers?”

“Two. All Asguardians have to same life span- over 5 thousand year- strength levels, blah blah blah.” May couldn’t be bothered to go into details. “I can shape shift and magic tricks.” She got up and walked to the coat rack, pulling off her beanie hat, she could feel him stare. “Look. I made myself more human to fit in. If I use too much of my power then it’ll reactive my heritage.”

“But you’re leaving.”

“True.” She added. “I have reasons to stay. I was here for Coulson. Under Fury’s orders I had to keep an eye on me but Phil’s taken it personally. I’m not sticking around to be treated like the enemy.”

“Going back to Asguard?”

“No place like home.” May winced internally. Ugh, horrible quote. She didn't even like the wizard of Oz.

“Just like that? With Hydra about?” he questioned.

“Look! I’ve been stuck on this world for too long. I don’t belong here, technically. I was here for Coulson, human and ordinary. I gave up everything to help him but he can’t see past me lying to him. He won’t care I’m gone. Probably happy. He doesn't need to know about me. Fury’s dead so, I’m alone.”

Koenig stayed silent, deep in thought.

“There are of course a few things I’ll need to do.” May added. “To help him bring down Hydra. But that’s it.”

“I’ll delete the footage of the Bus. I presume you want me to not “ _know_ ” about you being Asguardian.”

“And me leaving.” She added. “No point in goodbyes but I’ll leave a note with my lanyard.” she pulled a draw open to see a pad. Lucky guess, she thought.

“Well, good bye Agent May.” Koenig said, the door shutting behind him. May sighed and found a Pen.

_Phil,_

_I not going to stick around to be treated like this. I understand why so I’m not angry. When I leave you won’t be able to find me. Don’t bother. Please. I’m not the person you knew and Fury knew that. I won’t apologise for having your back. I did what I had to do, End of story. You meant a lot to me. Everyone on my team._

_Good bye._

_Melinda Qiaolian May_

May  folded it up and wrote _Phil_ on it. She hooked the lanyard around it and left it on the bed. Getting to the bus, she packed a few snacks into her bag for the travel and pulled out her coat. May stared at her empty bunk. A couple of months and it was no longer of use now. If Coulson got a new person on the team then this would be up to grabs. A wave of sadness washed through her at the thought.

“How’s it coming?” She heard Ward ask, suddenly appearing. “Is the Bus operational?”

May turned to face him.

“Still banged up but she’s ready to fly. The Fuel line’s been repaired and the Tanks’ full.” She wasn't going to mention her huge part in the repairs.

“What’s the range on this thing?” Ward cast a look to the lounge area.

“Just under 10,000 miles” May answered and bent forwards and retrieved her bag, lugging it out and past Ward.

She could feel his surprise as she did so.

“Are you leaving?” He asked, his arm folding.

“Yeah.” May answered, stopping a moment. “I was here for Coulson, but he can’t see past me lying to him.”

Ward nodding, almost in understanding. “I get why you did it. When you get orders, you don’t question ‘em, you follow ‘em. No matter the price.”

She scoffed, “Yeah, well, this price was too high. I lost him. Coulson doesn’t want me here. He doesn’t need me.” She tugged the large bag over her shoulder, carrying past the command centre.

“So, what should I tell him?” Ward called towards her

“Whatever you want. He won’t hear it.” May called back. She pulled on her coat and fixed on the hat, heading to the front doors, she logged her departure and the doors opened.

 _Bye bye Providence._ She thought, pulling her coat tighter, she carried on but watched as the doors closed behind her. There was the definite sound of locks twisting and locking before silence. With that May set off through the snowy forest.


	2. Chapter 2

May trudged till her feet hit the road. 8 hours. 8 hours of walking and her feet were just starting to ache mildly and no blisters.

She had called ahead to her mother, Lin, to pick her up, which she knew she was in the right spot, it would take about the same 8 hours to reach her point. Any minute is her calculations were correct.

She’d need to get to Maria Hill, if she knew any information then collect it and hand it back to Hill. She’d give it to Coulson. She wasn’t a fool to know what Hill would do. Maybe Fraya would need to accompany Hill to Coulson.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sounds of tires before a car pulled up in front. She opened the back and threw her bag in. Her mother was in the front staring straight ahead.

“Thank you, mom.” May said, strapping in.

Her mother nodded, pleased.

“Well, I was expecting your call sooner. Pray tell me why me of the people. Your children perhaps?”

May looked to her, “I trust them with my life, but I needed someone who understands my situation. You of all my family understand me.”

Lin sighed, “Not to mention, none of them look legal to drive.” She added.

“Mother,” She snorted.

“What? Not my fault your children take ages to grow up.”

“Fraya is seen as a child, she may be 300 but-“

“Then maybe I should be the one calling you mom and grandmother.” Lin quipped. May shook her head. Again, they seemed to have this sort of conversation.

“They see you as their grandmother. Mom, they all do.” May said quietly.

“I’ve only seen your eldest once, Melinda.”

“I’m sorry,” May apologised. She had four children from her time in Earth. Damien who was 380, Fraya, 300, Henry, 204 and her last child, Morgan was 9. They all had young faces as Asguardian children aged much differently. Though they looked older than Asguardian their age (due to their father’s human side), they looked very young compared to human children.

Lin had met Fraya and  Henry a while back, they visited her ever decade. May let her help raise Morgan since birth with her husband, Haydon. Though Morgan was 9, he had the physical body of a three year old and a intellect of a 6 year old. Haydon had chosen his name, wanting it to sound more Asguardian than from earth. She herself was pleased, when she wanted to go back then their names wouldn’t stick out from all the others.

“But I do think it’s time for a family reunion.”

“You wish to go back.” Lin stated. May could feel the sadness in her voice.

“I’m sorry mother, I do. For a little white at least. I do believe that I can come back from Asguard any time I please, my relationship with Haydon and should any pf my children wish to stay, that will grant me more passage from Asguard.”

Lin nodded. “You’re started to sound more Asguardian, Melinda.”

May shrugged, “I need to sink back into it.”

They watched the road, the vehicles shoot past them as they hit the busy road.

“Why now? You could have gone any time.”

“Coulson.” May answered. “I was under orders to protect him. Coulson found out and… can’t forgive me. Even shot me with an ICER.”

She felt her mother’s stare, looking for injuries.

“It’s a type of gun that puts you to sleep. I’m fine.” May added hastily. “We were guided to a secret base before the US Air force could lock us up. Spent the day there then Coulson take a jet to save his Ex. Taking most of the team with him.”

Lin sighed. “I’m sure in time he’ll see.”

“So, Maria Hill. I’ll need her assistance before I can meet the others.”

“Lucky for you, I still have contacts.” Lin said, pulling out an orange piece of paper and handed it to her. “Despite being retired and my agency still up and running.”

May rolled her eyes, accepting the paper.

 

It took a while to get to Washington. Sending her mother off to the base where she knew her husband and youngest was living. She kept her Asguardian stuff there too. Taking out the surveillances were easy work and waited in the ally.

Hill soon came her way, Gun out.

“We need to talk,” May called, making the woman jump around with her gun raised.

“May!” Hill gasped, lowering her gun. “A phone call would have done it. But I appreciate the discretion.”

“Thought you might like the night off, They must hate that you’re going to work for Stark.” Her mother had given her the updates of what happened.

“Most of the intelligence would like to drop me into a dark hole, but even they can’t mess with Tony’s army of lawyers, so, for now, we’re privatizing global security. Want to join?”

“I can’t and Coulson needs help but he won’t take anything from me. Not anymore.” A wave of sadness washed through her at the thought. Maria looked to her for a long moment.

“Where is he?”

“Providence Base but I need to know who was behind T.A.H.I.T.I. He’s obsessing over it.”

“You’re thinking it could be Alexander Pierce. How much does he-?”

“Enough to know that they used Alien biology and his memory replaced. Fury knows.” May interupted.

“All I know, Pierce wasn’t under any knowledge of the T.A.H.I.T.I. program. Fury had said when I asked, He’d bury the intel when he decided not to bury Coulson.”

“This is not the time for poems.” May snapped. She could feel her patients shortening but the riddle was easy to solve.

“His words, not mine.” Maria answered. “He spoke in riddles time to time. He also told me about you.”

May froze for a second. “And?”

“You’re Asguardian with tricks.”

“Nothing spectacular, I don’t plan to linger of earth any longer.”

Surprise echoed on her face. “You’re leaving?”

“Yes, with my children. Don’t look so surprised, you’ve had a couple of days to chew it down.” She snapped. “I’m only looking for the information for Phil, I need you to give it to him.”

Maria stared at her for a long moment then nodded. “What should I tell him?”

“He doesn’t know I’m not human, I want to keep it that way, if he find that out then he’ll hate me more than he does now. He’s ballistic I knew about T.A.H.I.T.I. “

“You were Melinda May longer than meeting him.”

“Does it matter? Just tell him if he asks, I’m not around. He’ll take that as he wants.”

Maria nodded. “You already know where the intel is.”

“His grave.” May answered.

“The FBI are coming.” Maria stated. Sirens getting louder. May stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt a shift slightly that rippled out from her sleeve before Hill’s face began to change, her face aging slightly and her hair tones shifting to blond, her bone structure shifted slightly under the skin. Her grey eyes became brown. Her clothes changed and a shopping bag appeared on her hand.

“That should hold for an hour before your appearance shifts back. Walk this way.” Maria stared at her in shock but followed after May as she began to walk down the road, out the ally.

“If I use much more of my ability it, re-start my Asguardian side.” She explained, shifting her appearance slightly.

“It’s a weird feeling.” Maria stated. Glancing behind her as the FBI pulled into the alley but paid them no heed. They weren’t who they were looking for in their eyes.

“Illusions can be seen through. Shape shifting is a natural ability I was born with, Magic tricks I can do came later.” May explained. Spotting a car, May opened it with ease and got in the front, Hill next to her.

May could feel Maria wanted to ask more questions. All she needed to do was get to Coulson’s grave. It should take half an hour to the cemetery.

“I can’t tell you much more. I have a base where my husband and youngest were living. My belongings are there.”

“I knew you were married but I didn’t know you had a child. Let alone more.”

“I’ve been on earth for a long time. I had to get laid at a few point, didn’t I?”

“Everyone had needs.” Maria agreed, chuckling. “How many?”

“Four including the youngest. I’ve been on earth for couple of centuries. Asguardian Children take a long time to grow up in human terms. My husband says it a nightmare to look after an infant that doesn’t grow up.”

“How old?”

“The youngest, Morgan, He’s nine but has the physical age of three.”

Maria blinked. May could tell by her face that she agreed with Haydon.

“You were gone for… almost two years after you graduated at the academy. Were you pregnant?”

“Uh-huh, the pregnancy is longer too. Almost double the human one. Fury had it covered after I told him.”

“Emergency in the family.” Maria recalled. May nodded. She let Maria mull it over in silence

“We’re here.” May stated, pulling up. She jumped out and yanked the spade off the edge of a newly dug grave and continued to the Grave. She knew the route vividly. It had his funeral and she, Audrey and a few close friends had walked directly behind his coffin, she had believed he was dead and In the box. Now that she looked back, she could see how the people carrying the box with ease. At the time she didn’t pay attention.

“Can’t you use any more ticks, Summon it out? I’m sure the Avengers wouldn’t take well to dig up Phil Coulson’s grave. You might as well be digging up their flowers in their backward with a yellow flashing light.” Maria hissed.

May shrugged and began to dig, “I have limits, Maria. We don’t look like ourselves so it’s fine.”

“No, Tony will know. He can put two and two together.”

“My son can put two and two together, what’s your point?”

Maria glared. “The FBI track my movements, suddenly their down, I’m gone and next thing on the news will be a grave robbery at the same time! I think the avengers will notice that a certain dead man isn’t there.”

“They’ll get over it.” May said. The spade was going to take a while. She looked at it for a moment then doubled the spade, holding the other out.

“You can’t be serious” Maria said, folding her arms.

“Do you want the FBI catching us inside a grave? That’ll be what it will be if you don’t help.”

Maria glared but snatched the spade. “Fine. But if I’m questioned, I’m telling Toney.”

May rolled her eyes. She’d get over it.


	3. Chapter 3

The coffin was empty except for a USB in a small silver case tucked behind the white material. She managed to clamber out and threw the USB to Maria, her features back to its normal self.

“Should we both view it before you leave me?” Maria asked darkly as May brushed herself off.

“You can, I’ve done my part. No point tempting myself to stay now is there.” May answered.

Maria started at her for a long moment then sighed, tucking it into her bra. “What’s your plan?”

“Get my family, go to Asguard. Simple.” May answered and headed out the cemetery, it had been at least a good hour and a half to dig up the grave and a further ten minutes to get into the coffin. Maria rolled her eyes.

“Tell Tony you got side-tracked by an Asguardian. Your choice to tell him if Coulson’s alive.” May said, jumping into the car the human following her. Before Maria could argue May set off.  As they got closer to Stark’s Tower Maria spoke up.

“May, What do you actually look like?”

May laughed, she had expected that at some point. She couldn’t shift her body, not yet but placed an illusion over herself. Maria’s jaw dropped from the corner of her eye.

Her normal body she stood a good 5’8 opposed to her current form which was 5’6, her hair was a waist length dark red, not orange like fire but a deep beautiful red that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. She had no freckles or moles anywhere on her body and her eyes were a deep orange with flecks of gold. Basically the opposite of her Melinda form.

“My Asguardian name is Qiaolian. I’ll give you a number to My Husband. I’m trusting you not to tell anyone, including Coulson and his team. If you need something it goes through him, he has ways of contacting me.”  May said, reverting her illusion back as she pulled up. She scrawled the number onto a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Maria stepped out looking a little dazed. May spotted Pepper Potts hurrying towards them so she stepped down onto her accelerator and out of sight.

 

Maria was stunned. The whole change of May’s appearance was so…different. The Melinda May looked like everyone else and plain but her true form was… awe striking. She looked younger than her May form but she had a beauty of a goddess--well to humans, Asguardian’s were gods.

She jumped as she felt something touch her arm. She looked dazedly around to see Pepper.

“Maria, where were you?” Pepper asked, “What happened?”

“I-“ She stopped, even her voice sounded dazed, “I think I dug up a grave with an Asguardian... ”

 

May pulled out her phone as she drove down the road. Not far from the base now and the sun was just starting to come up.  She had only stopped for fuel when needed to. She dialled her mother’s number which picked up almost immediately.

 _“Mom?”_ It was Fraya.

“Fraya.” May greeted back, a smile tugging at her lips. She felt relieved to hear her voice after a while.

Fraya had taken her natural form’s look when she was born, though her personality was different and her power which was water manipulation that came through after she turned 10 in human years.  She looked to be touching 15 physically while Damian looked to be around 18 but it hadn’t moved on from then though he had May’s shape shifting ability. He had taken her physical appearance of black hair, pale skin, green eyes of what she looked like in disguise in that time.

Henry looked to be 13 with a thing for illusions and had her natural form’s appearance as well, while Morgan took her Melinda look in his face. Her appearance genuinely leaked into her children more since her genes were more dominant than the human ones.

_“Mom! I’m so glad to hear from you. I can’t believe it! SHIELD had fallen!_

_“Don’t forget hydra.”_ Henry called in the background.

May couldn’t help the soft snort at that. “I’ll be at the base soon. I am glad you to hear your voices again.”

 _“Pff, yeah, nine years Mom,”_ Fraya answered though there was no hint of hostility or resentment on her voice.

She could hear a faint sound of whispered bickering before she felt the phone being passed on.

 _“Mom, it Damian.”_ came a new voice.

“Mian, are you all there?” May asked, using his nickname.

“ _Grandma soon, Haydon is always here, Morgan is…. Eating a pot of two litres of Ben and jerry’s Ice cream. Poor thing, he’ll be a nuisance to put to bed.”_ He chuckled.

“I’ll be there with in the hour, can you all start to pack, Haydon and Lin… cannot come. Unfortunately.”

 _“We’re going to Asguard!”_ There was dead science on the other side before she felt a million voice on the other side before the line cut off suddenly.

May threw the phone to the side. Trust them to break the phone. It was a little amusing but she felt a strong wave of annoyance. She was going to have a headache later.

Thirty minutes later she pulled up to the base and hurried into the building. Along the walls she could see hundreds of pictures stuck to the walls, all drawn childlike so it was all Morgan’s, no doubt. She could even see her in her many forms in the pictures.

Getting closer she could hear bickering and arguing.

“ENOUGH!” She snapped before she was even around the door. Her anger flaring suddenly. All her children were stood though Lin was holding a crying Morgan. Haydon was looking highly tempered as well.

“I want us all to sit down and use indoor voices.” Her voice was quieter and calmer now. Obediently they all took a seat. May sat down which Morgan instantly crawled over and buried his head into her neck.

“Yes, I am planning on returning to Asguard. You all have a choice in the matter. I know you all have things to do if you chose to stay. I plan to visit it regularly but too much Bifrost travel with bring up lots of questions but that’s not much of an issue. Now, Damian you first.” May fixed her eldest with a patient look.

He glanced to everyone. “Well, I don’t really know. I’ve been born of Midguard and lived on it for all my life. I’m sorry mother, I can’t… I’m not ready for such a big change like that. I have five years set out. It’s rather sudden too.”

“That’s fine. I’m not forcing you to come or go. You’re old enough to know what you want to do. Hamidal can probably see you so if you want to go at any time then call him, he owes me a couple of favours after all.” May answered, running her hand through Morgan’s hair.

“Is there a way we can still communicate?” He asked.

“Not one that I have come across. Phone signals are out of rage in Asguard.”

“I want to come,” Fraya said, “I’ve dreamed about seeing Asguard since the first time you told us war stories.”

May felt a wave of surprise. So long! “Fraya, you should have said something.”

“You were enjoying your time here! Not to mention being heavily pregnant again. I love it here as well.” She shrugged.

May nodded then looked to Henry.

“If you don’t mind the company, I’ll join you two, three depending on Morgan.”

May looked down to the child. “Morgan, if you want, you can come with me and two of your siblings to Asguard or you can stay here with you father, brother and Grandma.” She said softly. She knew he understood what she said. Morgan wiggled so he was sat next to her.

“I think he should stay.” Haydon said, his brown eyes watching them both carefully. “I know you’re giving them a chose but I think Morgan’s a lit too small and young to travel using the Bifrost. I’m not convinced he knows what he’ll be agreeing to.”

May could understand his view. “Of course. I suppose he is. How are feeling on the matter, Haydon?”

“Human.” He answered, “I wish to come but I know I’m not allowed but I’m happy to know that you’re ready to go back.  If you don’t visit often then there’s birthdays, anniversaries and Christmas to come back to.”

May chuckled lightly, “Of course. I’ll bring back souvenirs of course. Mother what about you?”

“Well I’m retired, I can look after my grandchildren with Haydon. You heard my excuse in the car.” Lin answered, ruffling Morgan’s hair.

“When do we leave, Mother?” Fraya asked.

“When we’re ready. I’ll need to revert to my natural state before. Asguard doesn’t know my Melinda May Face. Sif did not recognise me when she visited. A relief on my part. We’re good friends.”

“You’re armour is still on display, do you want to me get them?” Henry said standing up.

May smiled, “It’s fine. I’ll need a rest after, high amount of magic used all at once, bound to knock an Asguardian out for a couple of hours.”

“Then let’s get ready. Henry, you can get stuffed packed, Mom, I’ll help. Grandma, Father…”

“Find something to do?” Lin finished.

“Well, I’ll put Morgan to his play area, heaven’s he’ll need to burn off all that sugar.” Haydon said. May smiled and gently lifted her son off her chest, he waved excitedly as they left.

May rose to her feet and followed after Fraya.

“So, I guess SHIELD is no longer standing, is that the reason we’re leaving?” Fraya asked.

“Partly. You know Phliip Coulson?”

“The guy you always talked about as soon as you became a SHIELD agent? I would have thought you were married to him than Father.”

“Fraya!” May warned with a glare

“I’m sorry Mother. Please continue.”

“He died in the battle of New York, as you are aware but was resurrected,”

“Is that possible?” Her voice was astonished. Understandable, she had the same reason.

“Depends on the methods. They used alien biology but since they had drastic side effects so memory replacement was an effective blocker for mental instability. I should not even being telling you this.”

“You know I will not tell, mother.” They got to May’s bedroom. It was obviously a place where Haydon and Morgan slept by the state it was in. They didn’t need to say anything, just began to clear it up, remaking the bed, putting toys in their places  and everything was put in an orderly fashion, though while they cleared she told her everything she had recently been through.

“And I was liking him.” She muttered as it got to her getting shot with the ICER. “Think he’s cracking?”

“God, I hope not.” May groaned, sitting down on the now clean bed. It tugged at her heart to hear that. She didn’t want him turning insane.

“You were friends with him for  decades yet one phone and paranoia has you at the end of a gun, like the enemy. What sort of person does that? He could have shot you! Dead! When we would have gone bananas! Then things would have gotten messy-“

“Contain yourself, Fraya.” May interrupted before Fraya could go on.

“Forgive me, mother, I hate to see you dead. Let alone by a friend. I’ll get water, excuse me.” She disappeared off, leaving her on her own.

May sighed, taking off her coat, boots and other unnecessary clothing and changed into a simple dress. She was taller in her natural form so her clothes would be a lot smaller.

Her thoughts wandered back to Coulson. A part of her wondered what he was doing now, probably coming back from saving his Ex, to Koenig, Ward and Skye and the lack of her physical existence in that part of the world. He’d wonder of course but she would be out of his hair. No longer a worry.

Now he didn’t have a person to avoid or be cold towards. Leaving was for the best, he didn’t have to worry about her. She had been the thorn in his side since he found out. Every wounds bled for a few minutes but they healed up. Over time.

“Lost in thought, Qiaolian?”

May looked up to see Lin entering the room.

“Just thinking about Phil. I left him a note, never said goodbye.”

“He had left already, Qiaolian, do you regret that?”

“No, I could have said bye, but I chose to spite him by staying and repairing the bus and watching them leave the base from a distance. He was looking for me when he left.”

“Some people need to know how much they hurt a person.” Lin said wisely, “I’m not saying what you did was good, but I think you left like that as a lasting impression of how you were hurt.”

“Doesn’t make me feel any different, He told me to follow orders or find somewhere else to be.”

“Then you were following his orders, there is no spite in that.” Lin countered, her arm slipping around her shoulders. “If he found out about your true nature in his state of mind… I don’t he would recover. Not for a long while. You would have been driven to Asguard regardless. He may hear it from others, come to frame of mind before accepting the truth. This is for the best.”

May sighed. For a human- an elderly one at that- she had lots of wisdom. The feeling of guilt in her stomach lifted before she nodded, smiling a bit.

“I’ll stay,  just lie back Fraya will take control.” Lin ordered.

May snorted but did as she was told, lying back on her pillows.

She heard murmuring of voices but she blocked them out. Focusing on her heart beat and breathing. In and out….in…out.

She continued this till she felt Fraya beside her.

“Ready?” her eyes shined with concern.

May nodded once, keeping her eyes closed. She heard the sounds of water above her before focusing on her magic, bring it forwards, it spread over her in a warm sensation, like being submerged comfortably in hot water. She felt her body began to tingle, a shudder running down her spine. She felt a cold hand on her hand but she felt paralyzed, unable to move but she didn’t feel concerned. She felt…distant…

She was caught off guard by a pin picking sensation, her hands clenching, her nails digging into her palms but the sensation got more painful by the minute. She could just feel her body go stiff, the voices around her meaningless next to her growing pain. The pain suddenly grew, like she was being stabbed with white hot knifes, over and over, a horrid bubbly feeling passing over and under her skin. Then it felt like everything exploded. She found her back suddenly bent 90% but she couldn’t see, everything was blinded by a molten before disappearing into pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I need help on deciding if Ward should be Hydra! It's important for the next chapter!!! Please comment also I'm half considering May being pregnant with another child, Ward's since she slept with him. I need you to answer these questions!! please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

May could feel herself come round, but her body ached, the distinct feeling of being hit by a Bus. Around her she could feel the world with a slight buzz in the air and could pick up the fact that there were two people in the room. She could feel she was tucked up in bed. From the weight on her front, her arms felt like rocks beside her.

“It’s been three day, Fray. How long can she stay asleep for?”

May recognised it to be her mother.

“It depends, Grandmother, Her body’s running on magic to compensate the change and the lack of food and water. She’ll wake when she is ready.”

She heard a frustrated sighed.

“Did you think she knew?” She heard, it was Haydon this time.

“No, she would have brought this up before. She’s not a fool to go through it knowing.” Fraya answered. May felt confused. What? Why didn’t tell her anything?

She felt a little ill apart from the aches. She hadn’t noticed it before. Kind of like she was going to be sick or something. She felt her body twitch, her hands tightening around the warm one holding onto it.

“She’s awake! Hallelujah! The world is good again!” Haydon declared. She felt his weight right next to her, her arms moving up.

“Haydon…” She slurred, struggling to open her eyes before they snapped open. The first thing she saw was her husband’s eyes looking worriedly down at her before taking in the room. She noticed Fraya was on her other side and her mother  had moved out of sight.

“How you feeling, Mother?” She asked.

“Like I’m going to hurl. Ugh.” She moved her hand to her head, “A headache. What happened?” Haydon supported her as she sat up pushing up pillows behind her. They looked to each other before Fraya spoke.

“You blacked out after your body changed.”

May nodded, she had gathered that bit from the state she was in.

“So I ran a few dialogic and I’m not sure how’ll you’ll take what I found.” Fraya looked worried much made her concern rise even more.

“Tell me.” She said quietly.

“You’re pregnant.” Haydon stated with no hint of anger.

May stared at them for a long moment.

Pregnant? Again. A part of her was surprised but she had gone through four pregnancy’s ready to be past the shock. Why hadn’t she noticed? That confused her. Was Haydon unhappy with it? They had been married a long time. Did her change give her a miscarriage or was she still currently pregnant.

May leant back.

She knew the father was Grant Ward but they had used protection! She had been on the Pill the whole time, only to stop the notice since female Asguardian’s had their cycle two months after each one. Not to mention he used condoms as well. How was she supposed to tell him? Unless she never saw him again to avoid the ‘who’s baby is it’, depending if the foetus looked like him.

“Huh.” May stated.

“I though you would be more shocked, Qiaolian.” Haydon replied.

“Four children, Dad.” Fraya hissed lightly to him, a smirk on her face.

“First child was a surprise, I think subconsciously I probably knew but Fraya is right, I’m not shocked.” May answered then looked to Haydon, “How are you feeling about it? Are you mad?”

Haydon shook his head. “Of course not. The world believed us to be divorced; we all have needs, Asguardian’s more than humans. I do have one question. Who’s the Father?” he seemed more curious than anything.

“here” Fraya handed her her bag, the question she was going to ask. She pulled out her phone, fumbling about it for a second. Her natural hands were slightly bigger than she remembered. She had a few pictures of her team so she quickly brought up a picture of Ward, blushing slightly as she handed it to Haydon. She was embarrassed for some reason, probably the age Ward had been

“Well he’s cute. No wonder you got busy, god, those cheek bones!” Haydon remarked.

“Haydon, Please don’t tell me your gay, we’ve been married for over 20 years.”

“What? I can’t comment on what the baby could inherit.” Haydon laughed. “All I’m picturing is… His hair and cheek bones and everything else is you, or your Melinda Form. The egg was fertilised before the change so I doubt the baby would change that much…” he began to mutter.

Fraya laughed. “The others are excited. Trying to guess the Gender. I know of course even at this state.”

“How far along am i?” May asked, pulling up her dress and peered at her abdomen. Still flat looking.

“18 weeks altogether but that’s like 9 weeks in Asguardian biology. Just past the embryo state and into foetus.” Fraya answered. May nodded, dropping the hem of her dress and shoved Haydon out the way, who was still talking and rose to her feel. She wobbled, her height disorientating but she regained her equilibrium quickly.

Lin appeared again, a gentle smiled on her face though she was now, looking up at her more.

“Morgan’s getting restless. I put him to bed.” She said, taking May’s arm and led out to the lounge again.

“Probably won’t stay there long.” May chuckled. She could hear talking though it sounded like an argument. She paused Lin to stop and listen to the chatter in the other room.

“No, a girl!” It sounded like Henry.

“Oh come one, you both know how creepy girls can be. Like twin, you’ve seen the movies, there are twin girls or a bunch of them who always speak in _Union_.” Damian’s tone turned to a creepy one at the last world to empathise his point.

“Remember Chucky! And frankly Fraya is the only girl of us! I want a new sister!” Henry whined, a thump suggested a stomp of his foot.

“well to point out a fact, Chucky was a doll! He was possessed by an adult evilness and why on Midguard would you mention it right before bed time!” Damian Hissed.

May had to laugh at that before striding into the room.

“When did you watch Chucky?” She asked, pretending to look stern. It wasn’t that difficult.

“A year ago. I was dared to!” Damian added, jumping at her appearance into the room.

She smiled causing him to relax.  “How are feeling about this?” She gestured to her stomach then to them.

“Excited!” Henry declared, “I don’t honestly care how many siblings we get-“ Lin slapping him lightly across the back of his head. “Ow”

“Boys.” Fraya muttered quietly.

“So, who’s the daddy?” Damian asked, also earning a slap. 

“Your father had my phone, he’ll show you. All I need is a shower then we can get going. I’ll need to talk to Thor about something.” Her mind coming up with a plan.

“We can meet him!” Henry stated, astounded at the thought of meeting the future king of Asguard.

“Of course, I’m practically sisters with his friends, Lady Sif more so.” May shrugged.

“I’ll get your clothes ready on the bed, have your shower, everyone else who’s coming is packed and ready” Lin said, hurrying away from her side.

“Want help?” Haydon whispered into May’s ear.

“Dad!” Henry’s hand clamping in his ears.

“Son, you’re disturbingly older than me, you know the relationship between husband and wife is between each other. Not to mention-“

“No, you don’t need to tell us what you plan to do with our mothing _in front_ of us.” Damian groaned, his face turning berry red.

“Well, that’s really much of my problem if _you’re_ thinking about it.”

May elbowed him in the stomach, a smile playing on her face. “I don’t mind.” Her arm slid to his waist, pulling him closer.

Henry shuddered and scampered out the room, muttering about ‘scarred for life’ and ‘adult habits’ before his vice disappeared.

“Since when were you so cosy? I mean when you walked in here you weren’t…I don’t know, fluffy as you are now?” Damian commented.

May snorted, rolling her eyes. “I’m fully an established Asguardian now. My emotions are different. Not to mention almost getting over Bahrain but I’m still hurt over Coulson.” She sighed, sadness fluttering by before she smiled weakly. “Still, I look forwards now. Excuse me.” She let go of her husband’s hand and hurried to the showers.

It felt nice as the water ran down her body, getting rid of the grit, dirt, sweat and anything else that she might have caught on her skin. It had been a while since she actually felt really clean as she stepped out.

When she got to her room, Morgan was there playing with an arm Bracer on her bed with the rest of her Asguardian amour.

“Mama!” he cooed, his face lighting up, brown eyes wide with excitement and dropped the bracer and threw his arms out to be picked up. She swooped him up, careful to keep the towel around her and set him on her hip.  

“Hey, sweetie, sorry I haven’t been around lately. I’ve been busy, help save the world.” She tapped his nose playfully  and sat on the edge of the bed,

“Miss you.” He pouted, tugging her long dark red hair in front of him, knotting it up.

“Missed you two.” She sighed, and she was going to be leaving him again.

“Come with?” Morgan asked.

“No, it’s not safe, travel wise, when you’re bigger. Daddy and grandma will be here and so will your older brother.” May tugged away the lock of hair before he turned it into a mess. “Maybe when I visit you can say hello to your baby sister inside me.”

“A girl?” Her head whipped to see Haydon striding into the room, his hand resting on Morgan’s head who grabbed his hand.

“It’s a feeling. Baby girl. Have to wait to feel the moments of her to make sure. You boys were too active, Fraya seemed to be the only one not with the intent to crack my ribs.”

They both chuckled. “I’m going to get ready now, can you get me a drink?” May said, standing up and passed Morgan over who yawned sleepily. Haydon planted a soft kiss on her cheek before sauntering away, swinging Morgan about who seemed to enjoy it- giggling hysterically.

May sighed. Not long now.


	5. Chapter 5

May stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so different now.  She had been so used to her Melinda face for the past almost 50 years. Her armour was enchanted to fit her form, no doubt would re-shape when she was showing.

It all looked polished down, her sword in its sheath and her shield fixed in her bracer. She had it made so she could have her shield come out her bracer by a mere thought, unlike Sif’s it was round and quite large. She had her daggers hidden in the other places of her armour, which was required, all handy in a fight.

Her hair hung long down her back, but it would be put up out the way. Her Melinda hair was shorter and easier to manage then this.

“Well don’t you look lovely, mother” she glanced through the mirror to see Fraya entering the room, holding a tray.

“I don’t know what to do with my hair, Up or down?” May tiled her head to get a better angle on it.

“Let me.” She pulled a few things out a draw and nodded for May to sit at her dressing table.

“I remember doing this when you were a child.” May remarked after a few minutes, Fraya combing her through gently.

“I remember. You’ll tell us stories of Asguard and S.H.I.E.L.D.” She laughed, pulling back the front of May’s hair and began to plate it, May saw bit of her Asguardian hair decoration was being added. “I’m so glad you didn’t donate anything to a museum. I love the jewellery.”

“Then you’ll spend most of your time shopping no doubt.” May added. It felt nice to feel her daughter’s finger running though her hair, almost felt like she was a child which wasn’t a comment feeling. Normally she would have despised it but for now she welcomed it.

“Is there a way to communicate to Midguard as Asguard?” Fraya asked after a long moment.

“Possibly. I don’t know. I would have to ask Hamidal. I gave Maria Hill Haydon’s phone number for emergency, is there is away then they would have to go through him to get to me.”

“I believe there is away, Hamidal has all sight as the tales say. Then Hamidal can eavesdrop when his name is mentioned.”

“Let’s ask at the Bifrost.”

“I’m finished. You looked beautiful.” Fraya stepped away. May turned to see Fraya had done a beautiful job on her hair, very mealy up to the dresser’s standard in Asguard.

“Thank you. Collect your bags and lets be ready to leave.” May smiled and rose to her feet, allowing Fraya the lead out.

Henry was talking with Lin and Damian excitedly, dressed down in plain clothes since he didn’t have any Asguardian clothes while Fraya had fit in old clothes of hers. Morgan was snoring on the rug, mouth wide open and pulling a starfish impression position. Haydon was standing over him to make sure he wasn’t trodden on.

“Everyone ready?” May called.

“whoa.” Haydon breathed his eyes widening on her appearance. “Loving the armour,” He grinned. “You look beautiful, might I add.” He stepped over their son and May opened her arms, allowing him to hug her. It would be a while till they would see each other. Damian jumped over and his arms suddenly around them both.

“I’ve put in a camera in your bag, Melinda, please could you send pictures in your visit of your home?” Lin asked, as soon as they all parted, coming over for a hug as well.

“Of course, Mother, anything for you.” She could feel her eyes well up slightly. Lin had used her human name this time. “If I can visit before the baby is born I will, but I’m not sure if anything has changed up there.”

They pulled apart, Lin’s hand cupped her face. May allowed her Melinda appearance sink through for a second.  

“I’m not leaving for eternity, Mom. Also the boys and Haydon will need you, the boys more” She laughed.

“Oi,” Haydon whined, folding his arms. Everyone chuckled and began to say their good byes.

Damien and Fraya had a long hug before promising presents and stories, Henry gave Morgan a sloppy kiss on the forehead while he slept. Morgan stirred when she pulled him up into a hug but stayed asleep. Haydon took the sleeping child from her after she whispered in his ear.

Feeling emotional, May led Fraya and Henry from the building, both excited and ready, stopping a safe distance and waved.

“Hamial, Bring us home.” May called, keeping her eyes fixed on her family. There was nothing for a moment, making her panic that Hamidal didn’t hear before she felt the portal suddenly slamming into the ground then the feeling of beging sucked up, Fraya and Henry grabbed onto her arms.

Then Floor was suddenly under her feel.

“Welcome back, Qiaolian.” She heard Hamidal call. May- Qiaolian turned and saw the grinning man close the portal. “And who are these people, might as I ask? A daughter and Son?”

“Yes, Hamidal, My daughter Fraya and my son Henry. Half moral. Does this grant them more access to Midguard of their heritage.”

“Perhaps, I cannot allow too many passages to Midguard but on occasions I can allow it.” Hamidal answered.

“Thank you Hamidal, can you keep an eye on my family, my husband most for when he need to passage a message to me.”

Hamidal thought more a moment then nodded. “If it is great importance. Sif had awaited your arrival for quite some time, I believe you can find her with Volstagg.”

“Thank you, Should I express my arrival to All-father?”

“If you so wish, your children will be quite a stir.”

Nodding, Qiaolian directed both her children to follow after her but their faces was awe struck, looking around, heaving their bag up onto their backs again. She had shrunk everything to fit into them, her stuff was on her belt now.

“Let’s visit Lady Sif before All father,  I have missed her as myself.” She said, straighten herself up and carried down the rainbow bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think so far, yes I know this chapters a bit smaller but I really want to know what you think of it so far, it's very... disheartening to write a story and face no feed back, I don't know if it's good or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was a piece I had written in 1st person but changed it slightly and to save time i edited the first person bits out. I may have missed a few bits out so I'm sorry. Also, Please comment on that you think but i need to know if you want May to have children in this story.
> 
> Also in this version, Loki actually died and Frigga lives and Odin's the same. I prefer that version. Also, should Ward be Hydra?


End file.
